


Umei no Mai - Blood in the Water Fanart

by Durzas_Trash



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durzas_Trash/pseuds/Durzas_Trash
Summary: Shisui x Buff Shark Lady FTW
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Umei no Mai - Blood in the Water Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umei_no_Mai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umei_no_Mai/gifts).




End file.
